Taina Miranda (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = unnamed grandmother; unnamed parents (deceased); Lexi Miranda (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Pym Labs, Cresskill, New Jersey; Miranda Family Apartment, Washington Heights, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Engineer, student | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Washington Heights, Manhattan, New York City | Creators = Jeremy Whitley; Elsa Charretier | First = Unstoppable Wasp Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Taina "Tai" Miranda was the younger sister of Lexi Miranda who lived with their grandmother in an apartment in Washington Heights. Tai was an exceptional engineer and roboticist. She had limited use of her legs due to cerebral palsy and generally got around using either forearm crutches or a wheelchair. Her engineering prowess allowed Tai to create her own accessibility accommodations, including an external lift attached to the fire escape of her brownstone. Tai was approached by Nadia to join G.I.R.L. due to her exceptional feats in engineering. Tai had been creating robots for various functions, including to play goalie for her sister Lexi's street hockey games, using scrap metal and castoffs. She joined G.I.R.L. when Nadia offered her access to better facilities and resources. Tai was first called into action with the rest of G.I.R.L. when Nadia was attempting to remove the bomb from Ying's skull. Tai assisted in creating the Vision Gloves that allow the girls to replicate Vision's phasing power to remove the bomb. Tai later attended the opening of G.I.R.L.'s new facilities where she enthusiastically congratulated Nadia on her defeat of Whirlwind and Beetle. Tai was given work space and a room at Pym Labs by Janet Van Dyne. She assisted Shay Smith in building her teleporter. Some time later, Tai built the Wasp Drone console at Pym Labs which allowed the girls to assist Nadia in the field. While the other girls discuss their experiments, Tai kept hers secret. When the lab was attacked by A.I.M., Tai was knocked out of her chair by Finesse and handed over the Vision Gloves in order to stop her sister from being further injured. During Nadia's manic episode, Tai discovered her own name written on Nadia's list of "Things to Fix" and confronted Nadia. Nadia admitted that she had called Tai's doctor to discuss her cerebral palsy without Tai's permission. This infuriated Tai, who refused to stay and help Nadia after Nadia retreated into her microscopic lab. After Nadia began recovery and attended therapy, she came to Tai's home to apologize. Tai refused to see her at first, but was convinced by Nadia's honestly and humility. Upon discovering that Nadia had come to learn about her own disabilities, Tai gave her advice on persevering. In order to protect herself in the event of future threats, Nadia presented Tai with her own set of Bio-Synthetic Wings. Tai then used the wings for the first time to accompany Nadia to Priya Aggarwal's residence. Later that night, Tai attended Nadia's birthday party, where she met and bonded with fellow child of a Puerto Rican immigrant, Miles Morales. Along with her lab mates, Tai prepared to unveil her experiment at the G.I.R.L. Expo before it was attacked by A.I.M.. Taina is able to evade capture thanks to assistance from Priya's vines. Taina then activates her own science project, which first appears to be a car modified for her to drive, but later transforms into a mech which she pilots internally. Taina first fights A.I.M. scientists with the suit, before then saving them when Shay's portal malfunctions. After the G.I.R.L. Expo, since Shay is in a coma, Taina and Alexis take on the task of fixing the Los Angeles end of Shay's portal. During her time there, she worked on the portal with America Chavez and met and, according to Alexis, began dating Robbie Reyes. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robotics